


baby don't you look away when I say...

by staticfiction



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticfiction/pseuds/staticfiction
Summary: Obligatory Valentine's Day Drabble Set, with love from me to you. It's all fluff, my friends. All fluff.Prompts:Dowoon | Blind Date/Set up by friendsWonpil | Strangers Alone on Valentine'sYoung K | Roses & ChocolatesJae | Conversation HeartsSungjin | Forgot to get anything





	1. Dowoon | Blind date/Set up by friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my darling beta, Jade. You're the best.

 

It could have been worse, you think to yourself. As far as blind dates go, this isn’t the Total Disaster you imagined when your friends announced they were setting you up. “Because it’s Valentine’s Day.” As if you haven’t been reminded enough that you’re all alone on the one day everyone has a date. Well, maybe not  _ everyone _ , but it felt like everyone with the way the streets and restaurants and pretty much every other establishment were packed with couples holding hands,carrying stuffed animals and flowers and boxes of chocolate between them.

But you digress.

This year you gave in to the system and gave up your punk rock ways. You’re out on a date. Cue the Hallelujah Chorus. And it’s not Terrible. In fact, it’s rather nice.

Quite pleasant, actually.

Dowoon smiles to himself from across the table, almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation. You’d be laughing too, if only you were in on the joke. There’s no begrudging him, though. The look suited him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, the deep bass of his voice running a path under your ears like a lemony tang. “I’m just really nervous. I don’t usually do this.”

“Neither do I,” you confess, the nerves rising up from your stomach to your throat.

“It’s nice, though,” he says, rocking forward in his seat. He nods to himself, “It’s really nice.”

“It is,” you answer, feeling silly and simple-minded at your reply.

Surely there were more words in your arsenal, more sophisticated words to describe how the date has been going so far. Like a word for how you barely noticed the time, or the crowd and rush of people, or the disdain you came in with. The conversation may have been stilted and awkward, but never dull, never as though neither of you wants to be here.

Dowoon scratches the back of his ear, pink nearly all throughout dinner. “There’s just a lot of people…”

You nod, maybe a little too enthusiastically. Mentally, you ask him to be brave enough to make the first move and suggest moving elsewhere. Anywhere, as long as it was away from this restaurant, is a good place.

“Uhm… there’s a… a park a couple of blocks from where I live.”

You raise a curious brow.

“Maybe, if you don’t mind, you could meet my pets?”

The thought sends your heart soaring. “That sounds like a lovely idea.”

“Ah, that’s awesome.” There’s a childlike glee to him you can’t help but be drawn to, and you just know there’s no turning back from here. “I’m so relieved. Then… should we go?”

You both settle the bill and make no small effort to get out of the stuffy restaurant as expediently as possible. Then you’re both out in the streets, walking through a sea of people, trying not to lose each other in the fray. And then somehow, his hand finds yours, or maybe yours finds his, and it just feels right—you don’t want to end up being swallowed alive by the streets after all—and then you’re in front of his building. You wait outside, and then the two of you are walking to the park with his pets leading the way, and then you’re both sitting on a wooden bench in comfortable silence, sharing shy glances and even shier smiles.

Looking at him, you think: The night could have definitely gone worse, but it most definitely could not have gone any better than this.

 


	2. Wonpil | Strangers Alone on Valentine's

 

If there was one thing you needed to happen today,  _ this _ was it. But as usual, the universe has other plans and instead of the catharsis of an escape room after the gruelling realities of the week’s workload and this particular night’s chaos, you’re stuck. Alone.

Well, not exactly stuck. And maybeot exactly alone, either.

The clerk just shrugs helplessly and explains again why you need another pair of hands for this specific room. And you get it, you do. It’s Valentine’s Day and the idea is to go through the escape room as a pair-bonding activity. In retrospect, you should have read the fine print. Maybe you did, and life just has that way of doing that thing that makes the day more difficult than it should be.

But honestly, maybe you should have just stayed home and marathoned all  _ Lord of the Rings _ and  _ The Hobbit _ movies instead of pre-booking this night.

“I can go with you?”

You look up and to the side where a guy sat alone on a lobby bench. When he grins, you feel a spot of sunshine warm your cheeks. You start to weigh the pros and cons but Cute Boy seems to be the only thing you can think of.

“All my friends abandoned me,” he jokes. Or at least you think he’s joking. “We were supposed to go here tonight but suddenly they have dates and plans… I was gonna go alone too, but...” He trails off, raising his hand to the guy behind the counter.

You fill in the blanks yourself. Same boat. Misery does love company. Just for the sake of it, you hesitate. There’s a part of you that doesn’t mind, the same part that laughs at the way destiny or fate or whatever plays out because naturally, that’s your first thought. But the other, more rational, part of you just really wants to do this.

This, as in an escape room on the night you want to escape from the things people escape from on a night like this.

Still, you’re skeptical. “Are you sure you want to do this? With me? A complete stranger?”

He shrugs. “You won’t be a stranger once we’re done with the room, I like to think.”

There’s a science there, for sure. You’ve read about interpersonal closeness stemming from high-adrenaline activities from somewhere on the internet before. There’s math and there’s science, and then there’s the feeling of… possibility.

Cute Guy stands up and walks up to you in a way you know he’s allowing you to put your guard up and make up your mind about him. You’re in charge, his body language seems to say. So thoughtful. So considerate. He puts his hand on the countertop and you spy a curious looking tattoo on his ring finger. “Why not?”

Why not, indeed.

“Full disclosure,” you say, “I’m really good at this.”

He laughs. “I like you better than all my friends already.”

There’s a silence that follows that’s neither awkward nor loaded. It just is. A moment passes, like the space before the next paragraph. 

“I’m Wonpil,” he says, grinning ear to ear.

You realise after this, you’re no longer strangers. And that’s reason enough for you to make up your mind.

 


	3. Young K | Roses and Chocolates

 

It’s not like you didn’t see this coming, but even the knowledge that Younghyun was up to something didn’t quite prepare you for all of this.

Flowers. Chocolates. Cake. Slow jazz playing in the background. The works.

When Younghyun said he would sweep you off your feet, you didn’t think much of it, stubbornly believed your feet unsweepable on principle. But, no. Whatever it is that he’s been doing, you’re afraid it might be working.

Younghyun flashes that boyish hand-in-the-cookie-jar smile. He put so much effort into this display, and it just might be the best, most over-the-top, sweetest, most annoying thing anyone has ever done for you.

You walk through the kitchen of the house he shared with four other guys, simply overwhelmed by everything. You can’t even begin to respond to any of this. A bouquet of roses lie next to a box of chocolates in a gold heart-shaped box, and behind that is a heart-shaped lemon-chiffon cake with perfectly tipped toasted marshmallow frosting.

“You… have completely gone overboard,” you stammer.

Younghyun, who is probably still the most overwhelming thing in the room in his maroon button down and dark jeans, has the audacity to shrug at you. Yet somehow you get the distinct feeling he’s anxious. “You said you’ve never had a real, proper, cheesy, over-the-top, all-out Valentine’s before.”

Everything screamed  _ I care _ .  _ I listen and I care _ . A bouquet of  _ I Think of You Always _ . A box of  _ I Hope You’re Eating Well _ . And a cake frosted with  _ Hugs and Kisses _ .

“Here, try some cake first.” He goes straight for the soft yellow cake and digs into it with a fork. “I know it’s your favorite.”

“I thought you said we’re having dinner first?”

He grins, holds the forkful of cake just inches from your lips. “I know, but you really gotta try this first.”

You open your mouth and let him guide the cake into your mouth, and it isn’t just cake. It’s bliss. Like a wisp of sugary, velvety cloud, in your tongue, melting into a lemon twist that teased and pleased. A helpless moan and sigh rises from the back of your throat.

The corner of his lips lift into a smirk. “You make cake sounds, did you know?” 

You can never get used to this side of him coming out to play. So many ways to be annoying, and this is by far The Worst. Or The Best, depending in which perspective you look at it from. This teasing, sexy, playful Younghyun is just too much.

“I do not,” you breathe, heart suddenly pounding. Do you? And does that mean he noticed?

“You do. They’re the most delicious sounds,” he whispers in a low sultry voice, taking another forkful of cake and pushing the bite into his beautiful, sinful mouth. A mouth that’s more tempting, and much,  _ much, _ more decadent than the cake.

You clear the sweetness from your mouth and attempt calm, rolling your eyes with forced indifference. “You are such an overachiever.”

He leans close, close enough for you to feel the warmth of his breath and the mist of lemons on your skin. “I try. Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

 

 


	4. Jae | Conversation Hearts

 

The band room, of all places, is where he strikes.

You’re on the synthesizers, with Wonpil’s blessing, plugged in and working on your audio tech homework when Jae struts in a red hoodie and deposits himself on a plastic chair right in front of you.

“Go away,” you instruct, looking away from him and pointing at all the work you need to get done. While Jae isn’t necessarily a terrible person to have around, he is a terrible,  _ terrible _ , distraction and now you have no idea if you added an extra bassline to that measure or if that’s just your heartbeat doing that thing it does whenever Jae’s around.

From the corner of your eye, you watch him pull out a bag of candy from his kangaroo pocket and contemplate the depths of the bag. You pull your attention back to the next set of segments, convinced that Jae is occupied enough for the meantime. It’s all smooth bass and kicks until a pastel purple candy heart bounces between your fingers.

You look up at Jae with an exasperated glare, and he grins and gestures for you to flip the candy. You have half a mind to flick the confection right between his eyes, but relent.

_ Cutie _ , it said.

You roll your eyes and continue working, ignoring the warmth in your cheeks. Only to be interrupted not even ten seconds in. A yellow heart clatters on the keys and you catch it in your palm.

_ You Rock. _

You set the candy on the deck with a huff and raise a brow. He puts both candies in his mouth and muches happily on them before he pushes his nose into the bag. You stifle a giggle when his glasses get caught in the packaging. He extracts another candy and sets it face down in front of you. You flip it over.

_ You’re Sweet _ .

You stick your tongue out at him and scroll back up your progress because you’ve lost your place and there is work to be done and you’re not even half-way through and Jae really shouldn’t be bothering you when the whole reason you came up here is so you can work the night away and not be bothered about what people are doing this night because you’re a very busy person and also—

Also you lost your point.

Heart thumping and fingers shaking, you’re almost afraid to continue when he sets two more candies on the deck on Wonpil’s synths. Briefly, a part of you wonders if Jae’s doing this on purpose, if he’s hitting two birds with one stone: annoying both you and Wonpil. You, with his… being his annoyingly cute and irresistibly charming self, and the latter with all that sugar sticking onto the synth deck.

Keeping your expression neutral, you read the next set of words.

_ Be Mine _ .  _ Sunshine _ .

When he grins his shy boyish grin and flutters his lashes, you know there’s no going back for you. Trying to not let him see your hands shaking, you ask for the bag and rummage through the candy. When you find what you’re looking for, you roll the pink and green confections between your fingers, suddenly hesitant and anxious.

Jae tilts his head curiously.

You hold out your hand and drop the candies onto his outstretched palm. Biting your lips, you watch him read the words slowly. Carefully. A burst of laughter rises from his throat and he puts his hand over his mouth.

You’re worried it’s all a joke, but his eyes say otherwise.

“Seriously?” he asks. “Can I?”

You nod, taking the candy from his palm and holding them between your fingers for him to see.

_ Kiss Me _ .  _ Sweet Pea _ .

 


	5. Sungjin | Forgot to get anything

 

“I didn’t get you anything,” Sungjin says, almost as an afterthought after you’ve already made yourself comfortable laying next to him—against him, more like—on your bed.

As you reflect on his confession, you reach for the remote control and flip through movie selections on the TV screen. After the two courses of dinner you made for him and the snacks waiting for you on the side table, a movie seemed like a good idea to just relax for the rest of the night. The standstill traffic outside, not to mention the throng of humanity still outdoors at this hour, would be an early preview of the zombie pre-apocalypse migration, and Sungjin had no patience for dystopian predictions coming to life.

And if he just so happens to end up staying the night... well, no one’s really complaining.

After endless scrolling, you finally pick a movie, a horror film, and you know he’s not exactly on board when you feel his arm tense around you for a split second. But he says nothing, only draws you closer to his chest and tangles his fingers with yours.

The opening credits roll, and you sink deeper into him until your cheek settles against his wide chest and his heartbeat. You nuzzle into his plain shirt, and he wraps his strong arms around you, squeezing you tight and resting his chin on top of your head. Your legs tangle with his under the blanket, knotting yourselves together. Again and again, you put all that you are in the palm of his hand.

He exhales from somewhere deep inside his chest and you can feel him melt into you. The world stops spinning and falls away when it’s like this. Just the two of you in the safety of these walls, the peace and quiet of your little bubble. It’s been a long day, and this is just what you both need. Closeness. A cradling comfort. The feeling of home.

You don’t ever want to let go.

Tilting your head up, you nudge your nose at the underside of his jaw and revel in the feel of his unshaven face lightly scraping against your skin. You press your lips at the notch on the base of his throat, holding your lips against him for long moments, breathing in the scent and heat of him. When you finally lift your head, Sungjin is staring at you, eyes hazy with a warmth edging into heat. He nudges your cheek with his nose and presses his lips gently against the corner of your mouth. But he takes it easy, he knows he has time.

You smile and turn back to the movie, silently challenging him to distract you. And you know he’s accepted when a low, dark, chuckle rises from his chest. For now, you rest your bones and let the feeling grow.

Because moments like these don’t come often, and you know in your heart this is his way of saying he hates you a little less than everyone else. And you’re more than okay with that.

“That’s okay,” you tell him, snuggling closer for warmth and hiding the knowing smirk on your face. “I  _ forgot _ to get you something, too.”

 


End file.
